How Old dot Net
by gladiolus92
Summary: Ketika D.O EXO merasa penasaran pada situs 'How-Old dot Net' dan mulai menjajal situs itu, ia mendapat kejutan yang cukup membuatnya merasa kesal \ KAISOO or SOOKAI \ YAOI \ NON AU \ ONESHOT \ RATE T 'plus' \ With a slight romance \ DLDR


**ENJOY IT!**

* * *

Situs 'How-Old dot Net' tampaknya merupakan satu situs yang sedang digandrungi oleh para peselancar dunia maya.

Situs yang dikembangkan oleh Microsoft itu memiliki inovasi terbaru karena situs tersebut mampu menebak umur dan jenis kelamin hanya dari foto yang diunggah oleh pengguna situs.

Keterangan umur dan jenis kelamin akan langsung muncul begitu sistem selesai menganalisis. Hal itu tentu menjadi daya tarik tersendiri bagi para pengguna layanan internet.

Ada rasa puas tersendiri ketika wajah kita dideteksi berusia lebih muda dibanding usia kita yang sebenarnya, tapi ada juga rasa lucu bercampur kesal ketika wajah kita dideteksi berusia lebih tua dibanding usia kita yang sesungguhnya.

Itulah keseruan-keseruan saat kita bermain dengan situs baru yang sekarang sedang ramai diperbincangkan. Keseruan-keseruan itu membuat banyak orang gemar memanfaatkan situs itu.

Makanya jangan heran jika sekarang ada banyak orang yang mengunggah foto berlatar warna oranye di akun Instagram mereka—padahal dulu mereka lebih suka mengunggah foto _selfie_ ataupun foto makanan.

Foto dengan _background_ warna oranye yang kini banyak menghiasi akun Instagram itu merupakan hasil _screenshot_ dari situs 'How-Old dot Net'. Disertai dengan _caption_ yang lucu, foto-foto semacam itu akan mengundang cukup banyak jempol untuk meng-klik foto sebanyak dua kali, lalu bertambahlah jumlah _like_ untuk foto itu.

D.O EXO—atau yang memiliki nama asli Do Kyungsoo—adalah seorang _idol_ terkenal yang saat ini juga sedang sibuk berkutat dengan sang situs berlatar warna oranye.

Tapi bukannya merasakan keseruan-keseruan seperti yang dirasakan oleh banyak orang, Kyungsoo justru merasa kesal luar biasa ketika ia mengunggah satu persatu foto yang menampilkan wajahnya dengan wajah seorang pria tampan lainnya.

Hal yang membuat Kyungsoo kesal bukanlah karena situs 'How-Old dot Net' menebak umurnya jauh lebih tua dari umur aslinya—walaupun beberapa kali situs itu memang melakukannya.

Kyungsoo sama sekali tak peduli dengan umur hasil tebakan situs itu, karena ia tahu bahwa ia sangat imut, dan banyak orang yang mengira bahwa ia masih berusia sepuluh tahun. Jadi untuk apa ia percaya pada sebuah sistem robot yang mengatakan usianya tiga puluh tahun? Lebih baik ia percaya pada penilaian manusia yang jelas-jelas memiliki kesempurnaan pikiran.

Sungguh, umur bukanlah pemicu rasa kesal sang main vocalist EXO. Pemuda bertubuh kecil itu kesal oleh alasan yang lain.

Berawal dari rasa penasarannya terhadap situs 'How-Old dot Net', beberapa menit yang lalu Kyungsoo untuk pertama kalinya membuka situs itu dari _browser_ MacBook-nya, kemudian mulai mengunggah satu persatu foto untuk dianalisis.

Foto pertama yang diunggah oleh Kyungsoo adalah _photoshoot_ EXO untuk Ivy Club. Saat itu ia masih bisa tertawa karena disitu ia melihat beberapa member EXO dideteksi berjenis kelamin perempuan. Chanyeol, Baekhyun, Luhan, Suho, dan beberapa _member_ lain dideteksi sebagai perempuan, dan ia merasa puas karena dirinya sendiri dideteksi sebagai laki-laki.

Ia dengan jahat menyeringai ke arah layar MacBook, lalu menggunakan jari telunjuknya untuk menunjuk wajah para _member_ yang dideteksi sebagai wanita, kemudian menggerakkan jari itu ke lehernya dari kanan ke kiri seolah mengatakan _'You're dead meat!'_ pada para _korban._ Itulah SatanSoo yang selama ini bersembunyi di balik wajah imut seorang Do Kyungsoo.

Puas dengan foto pertama, Kyungsoo akhirnya menekan pilihan _'Try Another Photo!'_ di situs 'How-Old dot Net', kemudian mengunggah foto yang lain.

Kali ini foto yang diunggah bukanlah foto seluruh _member_ EXO yang jumlahnya banyak seolah akan tawuran dengan grup agensi sebelah. Foto yang diunggah oleh Kyungsoo kali ini adalah foto dirinya dengan Kai EXO alias Kim Jongin. Foto itu adalah foto iklan Baskin Robbins, dimana ia dan Jongin membuat bentuk hati dengan tangan mereka sembari mereka saling merangkul manja.

Setelah foto berhasil diunggah, kini Kyungsoo menunggu proses analisis yang dilakukan oleh sistem.

Dan begitu sistem selesai melakukan analisis, keterangan umur dan jenis kelamin langsung muncul di foto yang tadi diunggah oleh Kyungsoo.

Bibir Kyungsoo langsung menganga lebar saat melihat hasil analisis situs itu. Ada _sesuatu_ yang membuatnya kaget, tapi _sesuatu_ yang dimaksud itu bukanlah keterangan umur yang muncul pada foto itu—karena Kyungsoo tak peduli dengan hasil analisis yang berhubungan dengan umur.

Merasa tak percaya dengan hasil analisis sistem di internet, Kyungsoo akhirnya kembali menekan pilihan _'Try Another Photo!'_ , lalu mengunggah foto yang lain. Kali ini foto yang ia pilih adalah foto _selca_ -nya dengan Jongin sebelum mereka _debut._ Foto _selca_ itu cukup intim karena pipi mereka saling bersentuhan.

Dengan sabar Kyungsoo menunggu hasil analisis, dan kembali Kyungsoo membulatkan bibirnya begitu hasil analisis situs itu sudah muncul ke layar.

Pemuda itu bahkan mengucek matanya karena tak percaya pada apa yang ia lihat.

Tak berselang lama, Kyungsoo menekan pilihan _'Try Another Photo!'_ lagi, lalu mengunggah foto lain lagi. Kali ini foto yang ia unggah adalah foto Jongin saat sedang sendirian.

Ternyata hasilnya tetap sama! Kyungsoo hanya bisa geleng-geleng kepala melihat hal itu. Ia pun terus mengunggah foto yang lain, dan ia semakin larut dalam dunianya sendiri.

Kyungsoo terlalu asyik dengan MacBook-nya sampai ia tak menyadari suara pintu kamarnya yang dibuka lalu ditutup lagi, kemudian ada suara langkah kaki yang mendekat ke arahnya.

 _Puk._ Sebuah tepukan di pundaknya membuat Kyungsoo berjengit kaget di atas kursi yang didudukinya.

Setelah selesai dengan aksi _latah_ -nya yang mengucapkan kata _'Pororo seksi'_ berkali-kali, Kyungsoo langsung menolehkan kepalanya, dan ia langsung bertemu pandang dengan sang _main dancer_ EXO, Kim Jongin.

"Latah-mu benar-benar tidak _elite,_ Kyungsoo- _ya_..." dengan tidak sopan Jongin terkekeh kecil setelah ia melontarkan ejekan dengan bahasa _banmal._

Jongin memang sudah biasa bersikap kurang ajar begitu. Kyungsoo itu terkenal sebagai _member_ paling kejam di EXO, tapi Jongin justru selalu bersikap seenaknya pada Kyungsoo. Padahal dulu saat mereka baru pertama kali bertemu, Jongin sempat merasa takut pada Kyungsoo karena tatapan mata Kyungsoo mengerikan.

Tapi sekarang apa? Sekarang Jongin justru lengket pada _member_ yang usianya satu tahun lebih tua darinya itu.

Dengan malas Kyungsoo mendengus mendengar ejekan Jongin. Pemuda itu lalu kembali mengalihkan pandangannya ke layar MacBook dan kembali meratapi pemandangan yang ditunjukan oleh layar itu.

Jongin mengerutkan dahinya melihat tingkah Kyungsoo. Ia lalu meletakkan dagunya di atas pundak kanan Kyungsoo, kemudian ikut melihat layar MacBook Kyungsoo yang ada di atas meja. "Kau sedang melihat apa, Kyungie?"

Karena merasa risih dengan keberadaan kepala Jongin di bahunya, Kyungsoo dengan tanpa perasaan langsung menepuk pipi Jongin dengan gerakan seperti saat ia menepuk nyamuk. "Kau semakin membuatku kesal!"

Jongin secara refleks menjauhkan kepalanya dari bahu Kyungsoo dan mengusap pipinya yang menjadi korban _tamparan_ Kyungsoo. Ia merajuk manja untuk sesaat sebelum akhirnya mencondongkan badannya untuk melihat layar MacBook Kyungsoo lagi.

Pemandangan pertama yang Jongin lihat pada layar itu adalah foto hasil _scan photocard_ dirinya saat Overdose _Era._ Wajahnya dalam foto itu kini dibatasi oleh sebuah kotak, dan di atas kotak itu terdapat tulisan angka 24, dan disebelahnya ada simbol orang.

"Apa kau kesal karena usiaku di foto itu terlalu tua?" tanya Jongin setelah ia _merasa_ berhasil menganalisis situasi.

Lagi-lagi Kyungsoo mendengus marah sebelum akhirnya menimpali pertanyaan Jongin, "Apa informasi yang kau dapatkan dari foto itu hanyalah tentang usia?"

Dari sudut matanya, Kyungsoo bisa melihat Jongin mengangguk polos, dan ia pun hanya bisa menghela nafas. Jongin saat ini pasti tidak menggunakan _contact lens_ -nya sampai-sampai pria itu tidak bisa melihat dengan jelas.

Kyungsoo sendiri sekarang memakai sebuah kacamata bulat sebagai alat bantu baca karena matanya pun tidak berfungsi dengan sempurna—ia menderita _myopia._

Jongin yang sadar diri pun akhirnya semakin memicingkan matanya untuk bisa melihat lebih jelas ke layar MacBook.

Beberapa saat kemudian Jongin akhirnya menemukan hal yang tadi dilewatkan oleh matanya, lantas pemuda itu berteriak tepat di samping telinga Kyungsoo, "KENAPA AKU JADI PEREMPUAN?!"

Kyungsoo pun langsung memukul Jongin karena teman satu kamarnya itu hampir membuat gendang telinganya pecah.

Tapi hal yang membuat Jongin kaget tadi memang merupakan hal yang sejak tadi membuat Kyungsoo risau.

Sudah beberapa kali Kyungsoo mengunggah beberapa foto Jongin, dan hasilnya tetap sama. 99,9% Jongin dideteksi sebagai wanita. Simbol orang yang memakai rok terus muncul di atas wajah Jongin meskipun Kyungsoo mengunggah foto Jongin yang paling terlihat _manly_.

"Itulah yang sejak tadi membuatku merasa kesal," Kyungsoo berujar seraya memutar kursinya supaya bisa berhadapan dengan Jongin yang tadi berdiri di belakangnya.

Jongin yang tadi merasa sedih, kini justru terharu dan matanya berkaca-kaca. "Oh, Kyungie! Aku tak menyangka ternyata kau begitu peduli padaku sampai-sampai kau ikut merasa kesal."

Kyungsoo hanya bisa menatap Jongin dengan malas. Pria tinggi itu sedang berakting atau apa? Kenapa dramatis sekali?

"Maafkan aku karena mengecewakanmu, Jongin. Tapi aku kesal bukan karena aku peduli padamu. Aku kesal karena hal lain."

Untuk sejenak Jongin merasa kecewa. Tadi hatinya sudah membuncah karena ia mengira Kyungsoo peduli padanya, tapi kini harapannya pupus begitu saja.

Namun Jongin segera mengusir rasa kecewanya, kemudian melontarkan pertanyaan, "Lalu apa yang membuatmu kesal?"

Kyungsoo menghela nafas sejenak, lalu mulai membuka mulutnya untuk bicara, "Aku kesal karena..." secara sengaja Kyungsoo menggantung ucapannya sebelum menyambungnya dengan sebuah teriakan keras, "AKU KESAL KARENA DALAM _FANFICTION_ AKU SELALU MENJADI _UKE_ PADAHAL KAU LEBIH TERLIHAT SEPERTI WANITA DARIPADA AKU!"

Jongin sempat berjengit kaget dan menutup telinganya selama beberapa saat, sebelum akhirnya ia kembali berdiri dengan normal dan menunggu Kyungsoo menenangkan emosinya.

Setelah Kyungsoo tenang, pemuda mungil itu kemudian mulai mengoceh tentang para _fans_ yang gemar menulis kisah fiksi dengan menggunakan nama mereka sebagai pemerannya, kisah yang ditulis adalah kisah _romance,_ dan kebanyakan kisah romansa yang ditulis adalah _yaoi_ alias _boys love_.

Dan dalam semua kisah _yaoi_ itulah ada istilah _seme_ dan _uke. Seme_ adalah istilah yang digunakan untuk si pemeran pria yang bertugas sebagai _top,_ dan _uke_ merupakan istilah yang diberikan untuk pria yang berperan sebagai _bottom._

Dengan kata lain, _seme_ adalah pria yang benar-benar menjadi sang _pria_ dalam sebuah hubungan sesama jenis, sedangkan _uke_ adalah pria yang menjadi sang _wanita_ dalam hubungan terlarang itu.

Kyungsoo masih terus mengoceh tentang bagaimana para _fans_ selalu memberinya peran sebagai _uke._ Peran sebagai si _penerima._ Peran sebagai pria yang _dimasuki._

Dan yang berperan sebagai _seme_ untuk Kyungsoo, yang _memberi,_ yang _memasuki_ -nya, tak lain dan tak bukan adalah...Kim Jongin.

"Kau tahu Anterograde Tomorrow? Disitu aku sudah cukup menderita karena Anterograde Amnesia, dan aku harus semakin menderita karena kau _memasuki_ -ku!"

"Tapi di kisah itu aku sakit dan akhirnya mati, Kyungsoo! Aku juga menderita! Lagipula, kau pasti akhirnya juga merasakan nikmat 'kan saat aku _memasuki_ -mu?"

" _Ya_! Dasar kau mesum, Kim Jongin!"

Selanjutnya Kyungsoo tetap tidak berhenti mengoceh. Ia kembali membicarakan _fanfiction_ KaiSoo, dan kali ini adalah Arbitrage. Ia berkata bahwa itu adalah _fanfiction_ yang bagus dan menantang, tapi tetap saja ia harus menjadi sang _uke._

"Kau tidak tahu bahwa _milik_ -mu itu besar, dan itu membuat pantatku serasa terbelah!"

"Oh, demi Tuhan! Itu hanya kisah fiksi, Do Kyungsoo!"

Dan dua teman sekamar itu masih saling berdebat. Kyungsoo mengatakan bahwa Jongin yang lebih cocok menjadi seorang _uke,_ dan situs 'How-Old dot Net' pun mendukung asumsinya itu.

Bahkan Kyungsoo kembali mengunggah fotonya dengan Jongin saat iklan Baskin Robbins ke situs itu dan menunjukkan hasil analisisnya kepada Jongin. Jongin terperangah ketika melihat hasil itu. Kyungsoo terdeteksi sebagai laki-laki, sementara Jongin terdeteksi sebagai perempuan.

Kyungsoo menyeringai puas saat melihat reaksi Jongin.

"I-itu pasti salah! Coba unggah foto lain, dan hasilnya pasti berbeda!"

Dengan santai Kyungsoo justru mematikan MacBook-nya dan tak menuruti perintah Jongin. Ia berkata bahwa tadi ia sudah mengunggah puluhan foto, dan hasilnya sama. Jongin terdeteksi sebagai perempuan.

"Aku ini 100% laki-laki, Kyungie!" Jongin menghentakkan kakinya karena kesal, kemudian ia menyingsingkan lengan kaos pendeknya hingga ke atas bahu, kemudian bergaya layaknya binaragawan. "Lihat otot lenganku ini. Ini menunjukkan bahwa aku sangat _manly!"_ lalu Jongin mengangkat ujung bawah kaosnya untuk menunjukkan _abs_ kecoklatan yang ia banggakan. "Aku juga punya _abs!_ Kau yang seperti perempuan karena tidak punya otot yang terlatih di tubuhmu!"

Kini giliran Kyungsoo yang merasa kesal. Ia tak bisa berkutik jika Jongin sudah membahas perihal tubuhnya.

Apa yang dikatakan oleh Jongin tadi memang benar. Bukannya mengoleksi tubuh yang berotot, Kyungsoo malah mengoleksi tubuh yang berlemak. Itulah sebabnya ia tak pernah mau memamerkan tubuh mulusnya di hadapan para _fans._

Tapi rupanya Kyungsoo tetap tak mau kalah. Ia tetap mencari-cari kelemahan Jongin agar ia bisa menang. Ia bahkan mengatakan bahwa Jongin itu terlalu cengeng untuk ukuran pria _manly._

Kyungsoo juga mengatakan bahwa Jongin sering duduk dengan merapatkan dua kakinya, dan itu sama sekali bukan _style_ seorang pria.

Lama-lama Jongin kesal karena Kyungsoo terus menghinanya, dan akhirnya ia menarik lengan Kyungsoo hingga Kyungsoo berdiri dari kursinya, lalu membanting tubuh Kyungsoo untuk berbaring di atas ranjang.

Dengan cepat Jongin merangkak naik di atas tubuh Kyungsoo, mengunci tubuh kecil Kyungsoo yang berada di bawah tubuh besarnya.

"Kenapa kita tidak membuktikannya saja, hm? Kenapa kita tidak membuktikan bahwa aku pantas menjadi seorang _seme?_ Aku pantas menjadi _pemberi,_ dan kau harus jadi _penerima."_

Kyungsoo mengerutkan alis dan memicingkan mata, tanda ia tak setuju dengan penuturan Jongin.

Dengan secepat kilat Kyungsoo membalikkan keadaan. Kini tubuhnya sudah berada di atas tubuh Jongin, dan Jongin yang kaget pun hanya bisa diam tak berkutik.

"Ibuku pernah berkata bahwa tangan di atas lebih baik daripada tangan di bawah. _Memberi_ lebih baik daripada _menerima._ Jadi aku akan _memberikannya_ padamu, dan kau hanya harus _menerima_ semua pemberianku."

Setelah selesai bicara, Kyungsoo langsung _menyerang_ Jongin seperti malam-malam yang biasanya.

Iya, mereka sudah biasa melakukan _itu._ Mereka melakukan itu dengan posisi Kyungsoo berada di _atas,_ dan Jongin berada di _bawah._

Percaya tidak percaya—tapi kalian harus tetap percaya, Jongin dan Kyungsoo sudah menjalin hubungan sebagai pasangan kekasih sejak sebelum EXO debut. Dan percaya tidak percaya—kalian harus tetap percaya, Kyungsoo lah yang berperan sebagai _seme_ _,_ dan Jongin adalah _uke-_ nya.

Itulah alasan kenapa Kyungsoo kesal dengan kisah fiksi buatan para penggemar yang lebih sering menjadikannya seorang _uke,_ padahal ia adalah seorang _seme_ sejati.

Tapi sekarang ia mendapat dukungan lebih. Situs 'How-Old dot Net' memberinya dukungan dengan hasil analisisnya yang menyatakan bahwa Jongin berjenis kelamin perempuan. Sejak tadi sebenarnya ia memang tidak kesal dengan situs itu. Ia justru berterimakasih pada situs milik Microsoft itu.

Ya sudah~ Sekarang sebaiknya kita tinggalkan _top!Soo_ dan _bottom!Kai_ dalam malam panas mereka yang panjang. Kalian tidak ingin kisah ini berubah menjadi _mature rated,_ 'kan?

 **END**

* * *

Glad's note:

Please forgive me for this lame fiction. Haha.

Aku ngetik ini tadi pagi waktu antri mandi. Kemarin lusa aku nyoba main2 pake situs How-Old dot Net itu pake fotonya KaiSoo, dan Kai sering banget dideteksi jadi cewek. Kalian harus mencobanya, guys! :D

Oh iya, makasih yang udh ngasih review di Sequel Chelsea Number 9. Jujur aja, FF Chelsea Number 9 itu cuma FF iseng, dan aku nggak nyangka bakal dpt banyak review dan banyak yg minta sequel. Aku kemarin udh ngasih sequelnya, tapi aku skrg udh gak ada rencana bwt bikinin itu sequel lagi. Maaf kalo bikin kalian kecewa :( Semoga kehadiran FF ini bisa membayar kekecewaan kalian *atau mungkin malah tambah kecewa?* wkwk~

Oke, sampai jumpa di tulisan2ku yang lain~

With love,

Gladiolus92


End file.
